Adrianne and Chloe at Hogwarts
by Potter-girl-in-wonderland
Summary: Adrianne and Chloe both find themselves outsiders at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Adrianne is a bit of a nerd while Chloe just can't seem to figure anything out. They have one thing though that keeps them coming back every year and that is each other.


Chloe was curled up on the couch in front of the fire in the head common room, wearing a light purple, form-fitting tank, and loose, purple plaid pajama pants. She had fallen asleep waiting for Adrianne to get back and didn't stir as the door opened.

Adrianne slowly opened the door and looked around the room before seeing her girlfriend Chloe asleep on the couch. She walked over to the couch and watched Chloe sleep for a minute, pushing Chloe's hair back with her hand and smiling at how peaceful she looked. She leaned over and gently pressed her lip against Chloe's forehead. She watched as Chloe's eyes fluttered open "Adri?" Chloe asked yawning.

"Who else would it be?" Adrianne asked laughing. She ran her hand through Chloe's hair again pushing it away from her face.

"Hopefully nobody." Chloe giggled looking up.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" Adrianne asked glancing at the clock on the wall and realizing how late she was.

"Well, practice ended about an hour ago, and I a\was laying here about half an hour ago so not too long." Chloe mumbled tiredly. She sat up a little to make room on the couch for Adrianne.

"Okay, sorry I wasn't here sooner. The kid I was supposed to be tutoring showed up late." Adrianne explained sitting down next to Chloe on the couch.

"No problem." Chloe yawned again and as she was laying her head on Adrianne's lap she whispered "I would have just fallen asleep anyway probably."

"Probably." Adrianne said, she absentmindedly ran her hands through Chloe's hair and stared off into space. Happy to just be sitting alone wit the one person she loved most.

"Hmm… that feels nice." Chloe whispered and a small smile spread across her face.

Adrianne noticed what she was doing and laughed to herself "So how was practice today?" she asked.

"Emily sprained her ankle so Roger has to fill in for her. What are we going to do with only one good beater? Sunday's match is going to be a night mare. And to make matters worse, we did nothing but power shots today" Chloe groaned "Three hours of them."

"And that is why I didn't even bother trying out. Do you have any homework or did you finish it already?" Adrianne asked. She hoped Chloe had finished already so they could just keep sitting there together but knowing Chloe it wasn't very likely.

"For once, yes I finished" Chloe sighed "And right now I'm incredibly happy that I did."

"I am too, so that means we have some time to ourselves?" Adrianne asked hopefully. They both had very buy schedules so this didn't happen a often as they would like.

"Yup." Chloe smiled "And tomorrow is Saturday which means we don't have anything tomorrow either."

"Hmm… what could we do?" Adrianne asked glancing down and then back up at Chloe's eyes and giving a little knowing smile.

"I know that look Adri" She smiled but it was a tired smile "And I'd love to, but honestly I'm exhausted. Maybe we should just get some sleep. We can spend the whole day together tomorrow."

"But, I don't want to leave you." Adrianne said grabbing Chloe' hand and rubbing tiny circles on the back with her thumb.

"You don't have to leave me love." Chloe whispered grabbing Adrianne's hands "We can both sleep in my bed, it's been something I've been meaning to ask for a while…" Chloe watched Adrianne nod her head and pulled her up off the couch.

Adrianne let Chloe drag her closer and leaned in to press her lips against Chloe's, locking away the memory of that moment in her brain so she would always remember how it felt to kiss Chloe's soft lips. Adrianne pulled away smiling "Let's go." She whispered never letting go of Chloe's hand.

Chloe led them both into the dorms and over to her bed. She watched as Adrianne looked through her bag and ended up pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "I hope you don't mind." Chloe said biting her lip "But I usually sleep with my tail and tiger ears."

"I don't mind." Adrianne said unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it on the floor with the robe she had already shed, so she was just standing there in her purple bra. "You make a really cute tiger."

"You really think so Chloe asked blushing lightly, partly due to the compliment and partly due to the fact Adrianne was currently half naked in from of her. She brought out her ears and tail, hugging the slim furry appendage to her chest.

"Of course," Adrianne smiled pulling her shit on over her head so she was fully clothed again. She walked over so she was inches away from Chloe and took her tail from her hands, running it through her fingers while keeping eye contact. "Come on," Adrianne said releasing Chloe's talk and putting her hand on Chloe's lower back to guide her over to the bed "It's been a long day."

"That it has." Chloe yawned and let her girlfriend pull her over to the blankets and tuck her into bed before climbing in behind her. Chloe felt Adrianne wrap her arms around her and purred softly, wrapping her tail around herself before snuggling back into Adrianne. "Night Adri," She whispered "Love you."

"I love you too." Adrianne whispered already half asleep. She felt Chloe's breathing slow as she fell asleep purring softly. For a while she laid there in a peaceful half asleep half awake state, but she soon felt dread come into her body as he realized her nightmare was starting again.

She started running through the woods. People from her past were chasing her like shadows. She couldn't get a lead on them no matter how fast she ran they were always a few steps behind her. There was a cliff up ahead and she knew if she stopped running the shadows would devour her so she ran right off the cliff and found herself falling. She kept falling and falling and she knew any second she could hit the ground but she didn't which only increased her anxiety.

Chloe woke up to the sounds of soft whimpers and the feel of an increased heartbeat behind her.

Adrianne's dream continued and she fell through tree branches and they scraped at her skin cutting it open in nice little parallel lines. "Just end it. Please… I just want it to stop." She whimpered in her sleep. She knew the only way to stop the dream was to hit the bottom or wake up, and since she had never hit the bottom before, she was going to need to wake up, but she didn't know how.

Chloe gasped as she saw Adrianne clawing at her skin. Blood started to appear where she was scratching. Chloe took Adriane's face in her hands and whispered gently "Adri, love, wake up please." She pleaded softly "Open your eyes baby come on."

Adrianne was still falling but she could see Chloe sitting on a ledge with her hand reaching out "Adri." she heard Chloe say and she reached out. Taking Chloe's hand in her, Adrianne let Chloe pull her out of the dream. Adrianne opened her eye. Her hands had stopped clawing at her skin, but she dug her nail in as far as they could go and tried to get her breathing under control.

"Look at me Adrianne." Chloe cooed, taking Adrianne's hand in her own and sending feelings of love though her eyes.

Adrianne let her eyes stare into Chloe's blue ones and felt her breathing return to normal. "I'm sorry." She whispered "I'm so so sorry…"

"Don't be sorry." Chloe said kissing Adrianne softly, at first Adrianne kissed back but then she quickly pulled away taking some deep breathes. Chloe watched Adrianne try to get her breathing under control and saw her eye start to moisten. She immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "Shh, I'm here."

Chloe felt the Adrianne's sobs shake her whole body but didn't here them. Adrianne had mastered keeping her crying silent back at home. "I'm here for you Adri," Chloe said softly, stroking Adrianne's dark brown hair "Let it all out, we can talk later if you want."

Adrianne knew that those were all the words she has ever wanted to hear every time she had cried silently in her room. All she had ever wanted was for someone to hug her and let her cry. She felt the tears slow down and the silent sobs stopped. She felt Chloe still stroking her hair and rubbing her back, waiting for Adrianne to talk when she was ready.

"I love you, you know that right?" Adrianne asked.

"I love you too Adri." Chloe whispered.

"Can we just go back to sleep?" Adrianne looked up at Chloe and saw the girl nod in the dark. She felt Chloe kiss her forehead and she smiled, laying back down on the bed.

Chloe grinned and slipped behind her, wrapping her tail tightly around her girlfriend's waist and draping an arm over her stomach, resting the other under her own head.

Adrianne liked the feel of Chloe's tail around her waist. It gave her a sense of comfort and she soon fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
